


Christmas eve

by ARMEN15



Category: Bron | Broen | The Bridge
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: A vignette while Saga is in prison, between se 3 and se 4, the date is relevant supposings se 4 is set at the beginnign of february





	Christmas eve

Ridiculous decorations dangle in the visiting room.  
Red like blood.  
He comes.  
I don’t want to talk  
I hate Christmases, nobody to spend with  
But him.  
I want him.  
He comes with a gift wrapt in grey paper.  
The first gift in twenty years.  
Books.  
He knows me so well.  
My gift is him.  
My feast on the small bed we have is on him.  
I see in his eyes he’ll never deny himself to me.  
Exciting and worrying at the same time.  
Snow falls outside, he’s warm near me.


End file.
